Comparison
by SilverHeart09
Summary: Pepper's reaction to Tony's latest creation. One-shot. Please review!


_This was a plot bunny flash when talking to Queen Nightshade de Freak about laptops :)_

_Please review!_

_Disclaimer- If I owned Iron Man you would have seen what happened _AFTER _they kissed on the roof. _

'Upload and reboot,' Tony said, swivelling around in his chair and grinning like a loony. This was his latest invention. Just A Really Intelligent System, or JARVIS. It was also the name of his family's butler, not that he saw him any more. He'd lost contact with Jarvis and the housekeeper when he built his mansion on the edge of Point Dume.

'_Rebooting, Sir,' _the software in front of him said. Tony grinned and punched the air, then turned round when he heard his new PA's heels clacking across the workshop towards him, laptop and paperwork in tow.

'You're going to love this,' he said, grinning at the red-head.

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts sat down opposite him and opened up her Dell laptop. 'But will I understand it?' she asked, calmly sorting through her notes. She'd been working for Mr Stark for 3 weeks and was already used to his eccentric behaviour.

Tony considered this, weighing up the pros and cons of her questions in order to come to a final decision. 'Maybe,' he decided at length. 'You'll love it anyway; it will make your job a lot easier.' Pepper looked up from her notes, intrigued and watched as her new, eccentric, irritating as hell (and also- coincidently- sexy as hell, not that she'd ever tell him that) boss proceeded to enter a load of complicated equations onto his computer and hit enter.

'_Reboot complete, I have indeed been uploaded, we are online and ready.'_

Pepper stared at the ceiling and Tony smirked at her. 'JARVIS, say hello to Miss Potts.'

'_Good morning, Miss Potts.'_

'Um…' Pepper stared at Tony. 'What is that?' she asked.

'_That, _Miss Potts, is quite possibly THE most advanced Artificial Intelligence ever created.'

'And you called him JARVIS?'

Tony looked hurt. 'It's a good name,' he insisted. 'I used to have a butler called Jarvis. But in this instance it means "Just A Really Intelligent System."'

'And this will help me… how?'

Tony rubbed his hand together, a gesture Pepper recognised as meaning: _'I'm going to go into smug mode now,' _and grinned. 'JARVIS can access all databases at Stark Industries, he can also organise folder work and rearrange schedules. He works as an answering machine if I'm not here and can tell you where I am when you can't find me, which is usual as we both know. He can also communicate with others over the phone if necessary and can control all of the computers in the house and most in the world. Basically, he's a computer version of me.'

Pepper stared at him, trying to process this information and then indicated her laptop. _'This _can also do most of that.' Tony raised his eyebrows. 'Your laptop can answer the phone?'

'Well no…'

'Tell you where I am?'

'No, but…'

'Control all the computers in the world?'

'_Tony…' _Pepper said exasperated. 'Not everyone _wants _a computer that does all those things. Organising files is fine!'

'_But...' _Tony said, enthusiastically. 'What's the point of being a genius if you can't create a supercomputer to impress your PA? Face it Pepperpot you love it really.'

'I don't want to say anything in case I inflate your ego even more,' Pepper said, typing away at the keyboard.

Tony grinned wide. 'Which means that you _do _find it impressive, you just don't want to say!'

'Not. Saying. Anything.' Pepper said, continuing to type and attempting to block out her boss. She didn't realise he'd got out of his seat until she felt his warm-coffee-laced breath on her neck. 'Just by staying you're inflating my ego.'

Pepper pushed her chair away from him. 'How am I doing that, Mr Stark?'

'You've lasted the longest,' Tony said, smiling softly at her. 'I think I like you more too, dunno why. And I'm guessing that the reason you're staying is because you LIKE working for me, therefore you are inflating my ego.'

'Or…' Pepper said looking up. 'Maybe it's the huge paycheck at the end of the month that allows me to buy ALL of my favourite shoes.'

Tony smirked. 'Just for that comment I'm going to make you coffee,' and turned and walked off in the direction of the kitchen. Pepper was confused. 'How does that deserve coffee?'

'You're the only one who's honest with me!' Tony called over his shoulder.

Pepper smiled and looked over at Tony's computer screen, which was still displaying confusing equations. 'You still there, JARVIS?' she asked quietly.

'_Yes, Miss Potts,' _JARVIS said equally quietly.

Pepper shivered and went back to her Dell.


End file.
